Les feux de l'amour
by Haneshiro
Summary: Petit OS que j'avais écrit pour une amie il y a fort longtemps. Comme le suggère le "titre", c'est une gentille petite histoire de romance entre Karin et Toshiro sur un fond d'ambiance parisienne et de coupe du monde de football.


Rencontre hasardeuse

ou

Quand le foot s'en charge

Karin Kurosaki s'ennuyait fermement ces derniers temps. En effet, tout ses amis était partis en vacances et elle était seule. Même Ururu et Jinta n'était pas là ! Pour tout arranger, sa sœur adorée l'ennuyait : Yuzu ne jouait qu'à la poupée, le jeu qu'elle détestait le plus au monde ! En plus de ça son grand frère Ichigo était à la Soul Society avec Rukia... Pas moyen de s'amuser.

C'est alors qu'elle trébucha et tomba à terre. Elle se releva et remarqua un petit paquet à côté d'elle : elle le prit, intriguée, et l'ouvrit délicatement. Au fond de la boîte, il y avait deux billets pour la coupe du Monde de football, dans deux semaines.

PDV Karin

Tiens deux billets pour la coupe du Monde de football. Ah d'acc...

_Désolé, ici le cerveau, suite à une erreur de connexion des neurones, le service est actuellement indisponible. Veuillez réitérer ultérieurement._

…_...Neurone 1 connecté. Allô le cerveau, ici la case réalisation : deux billets pour la coupe du monde de football, je répète deux billets pour la coupe du monde de football...QU...QUOI ?!..._

Fin PDV Karin

Karin se remit lentement en marche vers sa maison, l'air hagard. Elle marchait d'une manière mécanique, perdue dans ses pensées (qui se résumaient actuellement à : « deux billets pour la coupe du monde de football, deux billets pour la coupe du monde de football... »). Arrivée à destination, elle ouvrit la porte comme un robot et ne vis pas venir Kon, actuellement dans le corps de son Ichi-nii,,,qui se jeta sur elle en hurlant qu'il y avait un monstre dans la chambre d'Ichigo,

Karin soupira,,, Elle monta dans la-dîtes chambre et découvrit tapi dans un coin sombre de la pièce, l'ombre menaçante d'un moustique... Elle attrapa un journal et s'apprêtait à l'écraser quand Kon l'arrêta : c'était peut-être un monstre mais on avait pas le droit de le tuer ! C'était inhumain !

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et expédia _l'horrible _insecte dehors, au grand soulagement du Mod Soul,

Elle rejoignit sa propre chambre et appela son père en quatrième vitesse :

Allo ? Ici Kurosaki Isshin, médecin directeur en chef de la clinique Kurosaki, à Karakura ; que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Allo Papa ? C'est Karin, Désolée de te déranger mais j'ai un truc urgent à te dire ! s'écria-t-elle, toute excitée !

Hm quoi ?

Dans deux semaines, comme tu le sais, il y a la coupe du Monde de Football à Paris !

Oui et alors ? On pourra le regarder à la télévision si tu le souhaite ! C'est Japon-Nouvelle-Zélande n'est-ce-pas ? (nda : Oui je sais, aucun rapport avec la France, Mais c'était pour le Romantisme, la Tour Eiffel, tout ça !)

J'ai trouvé un truc dans la rue ! Murmura-t-elle,

C'est...?

Deux places pour la coupe du Monde, Papa.

Qu...quoi ?!

J'ai trouvé deux billets pour la coupe du Monde, Papa. Tu m'accompagne ?

Purée, si c'est pas de la chance ça ! Je t'accompagne bien sûr ! Heureusement que Yuzu n'aime pas le foot et que Ichigo n'est pas là ! C'est merveilleux !

Merci Papa ! Bondit Karin, folle de joie. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Hum, le plus beau jour de ta vie se serait pas plutôt dans deux semaines ?

…...Merci Papa, tu casse mon délire là...

Je t'aime ma chérie ! Hurla le guignol

Pfft pas moi, imbécile !

Sur-ce, elle raccrocha au nez de son père.

Karin décida de ranger son bureau. Elle tomba sur un vieux carnet et y découvrit une photo qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis belle lurette : celle de ce fameux jour où on lui avait confirmé l'existence des shinigamis, le match de foot avec Toshirô Histugaya ! Elle soupira à cet heureux souvenir, il était loin ces jours heureux, à présent chacun s'inquiétaient de la bataille qui allait avoir lieu en hiver, contre celui qu'ils appelaient Aizen.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et contempla la photo ; elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs heures...

Décidément ce garçon l'intriguait et il était vraiment beau. Elle aurait tout donné pour le revoir !

_Deux semaines plus tard, au Stade de France..._

« OUAIS ! ALLEZ LES JAPONNAIS ! OUAIS ! OUAIS ! ALLEZ-Y ! OUI C'EST CA ! CONTINUEZ ! OUAIS GENIAL ! »

Karin Kurosaki et son père étaient en train de hurler, déchainés alors que l'équipe Japonaise gagnait du terrain ! En effet, les joueurs menaient une attaque qui avait toutes les chances de réussir !

L'angoisse se mêlait à l'excitation lorsque que l'attaquant préféré de Karin s'apprêtait à marquer : il leva sa jambe et shoota dans le ballon.

Soudain, un monstrueux hurlement retenti dans le stade. Karin gémit, horrifiée. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce bruit. Son père l'a regardait, l'air inquiet. (ATTENTION SPOIL!) En effet, il cachait à sa fille le fait qu'il était un shinigami ; il fallait donc jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout !

La pauvre gamine blêmit, c'était un hollow ! Et ce hollow venait de repousser le ballon : tous croyait qu'il avait touché un poteau, mais non, il avait heurté l'âme perdu qui menaçait à présent la foule, inconsciente !

Il disparu brusquement, comme s'il avait pris peur ! Karin se rassura, ils n'étaient plus en danger. Cependant, elle remarqua que son camp avait perdu l'avantage ! C'était injuste ! Il y avait faute là !

Quel horreur ! L'ennemi marqua un but, puis deux, puis trois...! Elle était désespérée ! Ils allaient perdre !

C'est alors que le hollow reparut, menaçant un petit garçon ! Elle hurla mais elle ne put rien faire d'autre : elle n'en eu pas le temps ! Une ombre blanche passa devant ses yeux et trancha le hollow, sauvant ainsi l'enfant. Karin se précipita vers le gamin, inconscient de ce à quoi il venait d'échapper.

Ce n'était pas pour le sauver, non, ça il l'était déjà ! Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le shinigami ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Elle hurla :

Toshirô !

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris. Dès qu'il aperçut Karin, son coeur fit un bond : _elle_, impossible !

Toi ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ça alors ! C'est incroyable ! Que fait tu là ?

Hum, c'est un important rassemblement d'humains, il fallait bien qu'un shinigami soit là, tu ne crois pas Karin ? Déclara le jeune shinigami.

Ah je comprend.

Comment va-tu ?

Mal !

Comment ça ?!

Ichi-nii et tout les autres stressent à cause de la bataille à venir et en plus...on va PERDRE ! Désespéra-t-elle.

Hein ?! Pourquoi dis tu ça enfin ?! Soit positive ! On va gagner ! J'en suis sûr ! (lui il parle de la bataille d'hiver)

Mais non ! Tu vois bien qu'ils sont en train de gagner ! (elle, elle parle du match). Il FAUT que tu les aides Toshirô ! Je t'en pris ! Le supplia-telle.

Bien sûr ! Je te le jure !

_*Petite musique romantique, les cheveux de Karin volent dans le vent et...les gens regardent une dingue qui parle toute seule, les cheveux dans le vent *_

Alors prend ce maillot et vas-y ! Fit-elle en lui tendant son maillot de supporter.

_WTF ?!_

Bah tu viens de me promettre de les sauver !

Mais je...je parlais pas de ça ! s'énerva-t-il !

Mais...Je t'en pris ! S'il te plait ! _*yeux de chiens battus *_

Pfft, c'est bien pour te faire plaisir... Soupira-t-il, adoucit.

Il rentra dans un gigai qui trainait par là (quel hasard !) et enfila le vêtement. Il bondit sur la piste et prit la place d'un des joueurs (nda : on fait comme si c'était possible ! ).

Karin lui lança un regard admiratif et c'est toute souriante qu'elle remonta vers son père. Il sourit intérieurement en découvrant le regard qu'elle portait au magnifique shinigami, un regard amoureux, plein de promesses pour l'avenir.

Toshirô accompli des prouesses, en un rien de temps le score remonta de six points, le stade était en admiration totale envers le remplaçant, le numéro 10.

La fin du match retenti, les Japonnais avaient gagnés la coupe du Monde !

Karin en pleura presque de bonheur, son père avait éclaté en sanglots...Bref tout était bien qui finissait bien !

Toshirô s'esquiva du terrain et rejoignit Karin, qui l'accueilla en lui sautant au cou :

Tu es le meilleur !

Son père regarda les deux enfants, éberlué :

Tu...tu es le joueur de foot ?

Hum...c'est-à-dire que...euh...

Oui ! Il est super fort !

Oh ! C'est merveilleux !

Il sauta au cou d'Hitsugaya, qui recula, dégouté.

Il regarda Karin.

Karin le regarda.

Il shunpôta, prenant Karin dans ses bras.

Karin n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Son père non plus.

Il soupira et hurla :

Rendez-vous à l'aéroport ce soir !

Merci Papa !

Karin se blottit contre son kidnappeur et lui sourit tendrement.

Il s'arrêta et déposa son précieux fardeau : elle regarda autour d'elle.

Elle était au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, vraiment au sommet ! Seulement voilà, ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle regarda en bas et elle eu le vertige, elle pâlit. Hitsugaya s'en aperçu : il l'a serra contre lui, lui cachant l'impressionnante vue.

Au bout d'un moment, Karin se détendit et observa le paysage : la vue était improbable, la nuit était tombée et la capitale brillait de mille feux ! Karin observa silencieusement le jeune shinigami, il était sublime : la vérité s'imposa doucement à elle, ce shinigami, elle _l'aimait_, d'un amour ardent, c'était indéniable...

Elle approcha alors lentement son visage de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa tendrement. Hitsugaya lui répondit, approfondissant le baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, avant de le rompre, à bout de souffle.

Il se regardèrent amoureusement et sourirent, les flammes de l'amour dansant dans leurs regards brûlant.

Ils s'aimaient, d'un amour si fort que _rien_ ne pourrait les séparer, pas même la Soul Society, pas même _Aizen_ ! Et quand bien même ils seraient séparés, ils s'aimerait _toujours _!

Je t'aime Karin.

Je t'aime aussi Toshirô.

_Dans le ciel parisien, deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent tendrement, faisant ainsi serment de s'aimer l'un l'autre à jamais..._


End file.
